


PR Move

by TheSpyder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpyder/pseuds/TheSpyder
Summary: Harry committed an unforgivable offense in Hermione’s opinion, he wrote a book without telling her!My contribution to International Women’s Day for the HMS Harmony drabble event.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50
Collections: HMS Harmony Discord Drabbles





	PR Move

A bit late to the party, but here is my contribution for International Women’s Day.

Hermione huffed in frustration as she dug around her purse for the keys to unlock her flat, she was going to throttle Harry when she got ahold of him. Of course the prat was conveniently gone for two weeks with all forms of communication cut off during that time, while he was on an international mission with the aurors.

She was a mess of emotions as she finally got her door open, her cat Mercy immediately running around and between her legs, begging for dinner of course. She was frustrated, angry, and worst of all felt betrayed by what Harry had done.

He had written a book! Him writing a book was not really the problem, no the problem was the fact that the prat had somehow managed to write a book... a bloody autobiography, and managed to do so without telling her! She had to find out about it from The Prophet of all places, the news being on the front page with an article from Harry about the book.

Hermione remembered sitting at her desk in shock just staring at the article unable to comprehend what she was seeing, surely that it was some sort of joke. The Harry she knew would not write a book, let alone a book detailing his life and the fight against Voldemort. Unfortunately she had meetings and other commitments that kept her busy that morning, and by the time she got to Flourish and Blotts they were sold out and there was already a backorder.

The rest of the day at the office was pretty unproductive as the storm of emotions roiled inside of her. Why would Harry have kept this from her? Her only solace was that apparently nobody else close to Harry knew either because she had gotten dozens of floo calls, and people stopping into her office to see if she knew about Harry’s book. Even Ron was just as blindsided as she was to learn of Harry’s autobiography.

Hermione threw her purse onto the side table and stepped into her kitchen to get Mercy her dinner, thinking about uncorking a bottle of wine to try to release some of her tension. As she flicked on the light though she froze, sitting on her kitchen table was a book with a light blue bow on top of it.

Slowly she walked over to it and removed the bow, and was greeted with Harry’s visage looking up at her from the cover. His face took up the entire cover and was split into two sides. 

On the left in, a slightly grey shade, Harry looked at her with an intensity and confidence that she had seen from him times when a situation caused him to take charge and lead. Importantly his hair was swept aside and his infamous scar stood out in prominent detail. 

The right side was in full color and featured a Harry that looked amused and happy, his trademark lopsided smile bringing one to her own face as she picked up the book and ran a finger over his face. The two sides were a dichotomy, which she guessed was the point. One side was the battle hardened and unshakable hero the world thought he was, and the other side was man behind the legend. The Harry she knew and infinitely preferred, and wished he could have been all the time in their younger years.

She opened the cover, and found a folded up piece of parchment. She picked up and unfolded it, it was of course a letter from Harry. The book and note took the sting out a bit of him keeping this secret from her, he at least thought to make sure she got a copy. However before she could read the note, the message on the first page of the book drew her eye.

‘Dedicated to my two best friends.’

‘To Ron, without you life wouldn’t have had nearly as many laughs.’  
‘To Hermione, without your unwavering support and friendship this book would not be possible.’

Hermione felt something wet on her cheek, and wiped away the tear that managed to escape. She would feed Mercy first, her cat would allow no less, and she would floo call her boss that she would be taking a few personal days. She had some reading to do and the volume was rather hefty, good thing she had a fair bit of practice at light reading.

Two weeks later...

Harry came through his floo exhausted, and well just plain beat. So much he thought about taking a long hot bath, not something he ever did but thought it worth a try. He had heard Hermione sing the praises of nothing better than a long luxurious bubble bath on multiple occasions.

He was was just about to cast the spell to clean the soot from his clothes when he froze, Hermione was sitting on his couch with an unreadable expression on her face. His mind quickly brought forth of how exactly he had left the country, so that his book would be released unexpectedly and hopefully most of the fervor would have died down before he got back.

More importantly though his brain reminded him he had kept it a secret from Hermione as well. Chances were that closed off, unreadable expression meant retribution would be coming his way.

Harry gulped.

He watched as Hermione rose from the couch, placing the damned book to the side. Time seemed to slow down in that instance as she stalked towards him, her eyes steadfastly locked onto his.

He panicked, ‘Hermione listen, I can ...’

That was all he got out as Hermione grabbed the collar of his auror jacket and crashed her lips to his. Harry eyes bulged for a moment before regaining a modicum of his senses, dropped his bag and wand to clank nosily to the floor, brought his hands to her hip and back, and returned the kiss.

Much too soon for Harry’s liking they pulled apart for breath. ‘What was that for?’ Harry panted leaning his forehead against hers.

‘That’ Hermione breathed ‘is for what you wrote about me.’

Before Harry could respond, he winced as she punched him in the shoulder hard enough to sting.

‘And that?’ 

‘That is for keeping secrets and not telling me,’ Hermione replied a bit crossly. He noticed however that she had yet to move away from him though. He took that as a good sign, and that kiss definitely outweighed the slight discomfort in his shoulder.

He followed her as she grabbed his hand led him to sit next to her on the couch. She picked up and placed the book on her lap, a visual reminder of his transgression Harry thought to himself.

She ran her hand over the cover, studying it before looking up at him. ‘Why didn’t you tell me then?’

‘What did you think of it’ Harry asked instead. It was selfish, but he wanted to hear her thoughts before he answered.

‘It was was well done, and explained what it was really like to go through all it all. Why write it though? I know you Harry, and you value the little privacy you can get. Letting people into some of your innermost thoughts, well. 

Also... well, what you wrote about me was very flattering if a little exaggerated maybe.’

Harry shook his, ‘If anything I undersold everything you did for me back then. Part me looks at this book as trying to make up for not appreciating you like I should have.’

He stopped for a second before collecting himself, ‘And well honestly I wrote it for you.’

‘For me?’ Hermione said baffled. ‘Then why keep it a secret from me.’

Hermione was caught off guard as Harry reached across and took ahold of one of her hands. Yes, they had kissed and they had yet to deal with that, but him taking her hand like that felt infinitely more intimate. The move made her focus on him all the more, he was looking at her with such an open expression and with such care she drew in a breath.

‘Harry?’

‘I wrote the book because Kingsley is not going to seek re-election after his term is up, he told me privately about a year ago. I think he was trying to get me to run and take his place or something.’ Harry said as he started drawing circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. ‘That is not something I want or would be good at, in fact I am pretty sure I would be rubbish at it.

You though? You would be phenomenal, and I know you could make the world a better place. I’ve heard you talk about your ideas and I want to see you have the chance to put those plans into motion. You deserve it Hermione, magical Britain could ask for no one better.’

Hermione’s mouth dropped open a bit in shock, not expecting such an answer from him. She needed clarification, ‘So you wrote the book and all those things about me to what? Launch my campaign?’

Harry nodded, ‘I know you’d be fantastic, anybody who listens to you for five minutes should know that too. We both know however that isn’t how things work. Draco has already been planting seeds that he would be gunning for Minister in the next election, and he has good support among many. While he may not be as vocal or demonstrative about it as he was at Hogwarts, he has not changed, not really. 

The laws he has gotten through the Wizengomet with his influence and dark money are full of his prejudice and intolerance. The war just taught him to be subtle about it, finally employing the hallmarks of a Slytherin actually.’

‘So yes, I wrote a bloody autobiography to let the wizarding world know it would not exist if Hermione Jane Granger hadn’t been there to pull my arse out the fire more times than I can count. That while she can be a bit bossy and stubborn sometimes, she is scarily intelligent and has a heart of gold. That she will be the best Minister for Magic they had ever seen.’

‘Oh Harry’ Hermione said tearfully as leaned across and hugged him.

Fin


End file.
